The Twins Triangle
by AahkninX
Summary: HikaxOcxKao, TamakixOc, KyoyaxOC. What happens when one girl, becomes the maid for the two 'devil' twins, and drags her friends into it? And what happens when Tamaki finds Haruhi in the hands of another man?
1. The New Maid

The twins Triangle.

Chapter one:

The new maid.

No I do not own Ouran High School Host club, blah all of that nonsense, why would I do something like that? XD

Anyways, I won't continue unless I get feedback, I don't like it but my friend Candi was begging me to put it up. So don't forget to R&R.

Kaoru opened his cat like eyes and rubbed them slightly with a sigh looking over at his older brother next to him. He smiled softly as his twin opened his identical eyes looking up at his younger half. His slender body inched up as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Morning..." he said softly into his brothers ear sending shivers up his younger brothers spine as the phone by the bed rang."Mn..." Hikaru groaned looking at the small device as Kaoru picked it up.

"What is it?" the younger looked at his twin as he held him.

"You two forgot didn't you!" a voice shrieked as he closed his eyes dropping the phone on the bed and laid on his stomach listening to the rambling going on on the other line. Hikaru laid next to him kicking his feet.

"Lord just tell us what's going on." Kaoru yawned.

"It's Honey-senpais birthday!" he shrieked again as the two blinked remembering the other day.

"Gomen gomen." they said in unison "We'll be there in a minute." Kaoru hung up the phone and looked at Hikaru smiling slightly and stood up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" a voice called as the other twin stood and grabbed his clothes, it was the weekend after all.

Slipping their clothes on, they opened the door revealing a tall man.

"Otuosan what is it?" Hikaru blinked, it's been years since he had came to their room, why now, usually their maids did.

"About your twin maids..." he scratched his head slightly."Your mother fired them today." he softly sighed.

"She also hired a new one from one of her clients, she's here right now, I wanted to see how you liked her, if not I'll let you two pick one." he stepped aside as the twin's eyes widened. Standing before them was a young girl, their age to be exact in a maid outfit, her black hair was down and her bangs held up by a maid headband. She blinked her ruby eyes looking curiously at them, as her raven neko ears twitched slightly. "She's going to be going to school with you." He said waving slightly walking off. The two grinned slightly as she blinked more.

"Honey-senpai can wait." They said and both walked behind the girl.

"So what's your name?" Kaoru asked as she looked and turned around watching the two curiously.

"Aahknin..." she bowed slightly as the two pushed her into the room. She fell backwards with a squeak and looked up at the two. They shut the door as she sat up on her legs her knees touching.

"So Aah-chan..." they said helping her to her feet wrapping their arms around her, her face flushed as she stepped forward. "You should come with us, to meet some of the people at school, and our club." They said. "But since you have to listen to us..." they grinned even more and grabbed bother her hands pulling her into them. Her eyes gazed up at them with a blush still on her face they drug her into the closet.

"I bet the girls would fall head over heals for you." Hikaru snickered as she blinked.

"Nani... What are you- ah!" she screamed as they unzipped her maid outfit.

"Put this on." Kaoru handed her some clothes as she looked at the boyish clothes.

"I don-" she stopped as they cackled in unison.

"You don't want to get fired on your first day." Kaoru grinned while she sighed.

"Get out then..." she said covering herself. They raised an eyebrow

"Shy huh?" they grinned more as she whined backing up and ruffled her hair and walked out as she sighed in relief getting changed. She groaned looking at herself in the large mirror and opened the door blinking,

"Where did they go?" she asked herself looking around. The two looked out from the bathroom and smiled happily grabbing her arms.

"Lets go, if were any later Honey-senpai will get upset." Hikaru said as the two drug her out into the limo.

Aahknin blinked, she had never been in a limo before, then again she was from a normal family, and her grandmother was filthy rich but was a selfish bitch as she exclaimed. Technically she kidnapped Aahknin and just left a note, she whined mentally to herself and shook her head. Kaoru blinked at her as Hikaru cocked his head, there arms snaked around her as she shivered lightly.

"Aah-kun you're really tense." Kaoru leaned into her as his twin did the same. "You should relax we don't bite."

"N-no it's n-not that." She stuttered as she felt the car move.

"Then what is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Mn...It's...well...I've..." she took a breath and sighed, her eyes closing into a blink as she looked at the two. "My whole life I've been at home helping my sick mother and I've never been close to anyone but her, let alone a guy."

The two blinked slightly and patted her head.

"Don't worry Aah-kun, once you meet the club you'll open up, it's all guys you know" they crossed their legs as she whined more diving for the door. Hikaru pulled her back wrapping his arms around her. "We don't want you to get hurt, then we'd be without you." he said softly as Kaoru chuckled at the two and looked out the window. Her face turned beat red as she sighed_. 'I knew I should have refused'_ she hung her head at the thought. '_Then again I am getting paid... Mother owes me big time. '_. she sat in Hikaru's arms helplessly.


	2. Meet the Club

The Twins Triangle.

Chapter Two:

Meet the Club.

Once again I do not own Ouran.

Aahknin sat in Hikaru's arms as the limo came to a complete stop. She blinked and looked out the tinted window at a large school.

"I still don't know why he insisted on doing it here." Hikaru put his hands up like a shrug.

"Maybe he likes it here..." Aahknin said as the two looked at her.

"Your so Kawaii!" Kaoru hugged her and dragged her out of the limo. She blinked slightly. "Aah-kun remember….you're a guy." He remarked. She sighed and looked at the two in disappointment as they blinked,

"It's only so we can keep an eye on you..." Hikaru pushed her forward while they locked arms walking behind her.

"Keep going straight, down this hall" Kaoru spoke softly as they reached the top of the stairs. Aahknin continued walking in front of the two, afraid to look back. She jumped as two hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"You went too far" they said in unison as she looked up the door reading the 'Third music Room' sign.

"A music room?" she pointed at it looking at them blinking blankly.

"Tamaki-senapi's idea" Hikaru shrugged and opened the door.

"You're late enough!" A blonde man grabbed the two as Aahknin backed up he strangled the two and blinked letting them go. "My, my, who is this?" he asked walking over to Aahknin.

"Oh my lord." The two said, "This is our new butler, Aah-kun."

"He gorgeous!" the blonde squealed and hugged her tightly she clawed her way out and dove behind the twins.

"My lord!" she held her heart as he walked over.

"Call me king" he grabbed her hand as she retracted it with a sigh.

"I will not grovel to some in- Mn!" her mouth was covered.

"Aah-kun you really need to learn some manners." Kaoru sighed lightly while Tamaki blinked.

"Let me introduce you to our club members." Hikaru said. "Over here is Kyoya Otori, the Vice president of the club, also considered the 'cool' type." he said and pointed to Tamaki, "The President, or King, Tamaki Suou, preferably considered as the prince type." He sighed and blinked "Haruhi isn't here…"

"She's keeping Honey-senpai busy while you two were lollygagging." Tamaki said with a slight glare. _'He's scary when he's mad' _Aahknin thought.

"Oh…" he sighed again, he knew his chances with her were completely depleted after she admitted her love to Tamaki, but he still cared for her. Aahknin looked at him then shook her head out of a small daze and walked out from behind the twins.

"Mn?" Tamaki blinked and gasped "Your ears!" he said and glomped her again picking her up "You're a neko!" he shrieked looking at her ears and tail. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged with a sigh inching over to Kyoya.

"We need to be able to keep an eye on Aah-kun" they said each on one side looking over his shoulder.

"Well, the girls do tend to go insane over nekos…"he said "But the problem with him is that he's a her." He said turning to the two. They blinked.

"Kyoya-senpai found out?" Hikaru asked.

"How…?" Kaoru asked.

"This morning two maids that looked very familiar appeared in my room." He fixed his glasses "My father had hired them after your mother fired them" he looked at the two. "It's almost like Haruhi's case, keep her secret and she's fine" he tapped his pen.

"Arigato Kyoya-senpai" they said with a smirk and walked off. Tamaki blinked and answered his cell phone.

"Hai, Haruhi you can come in now." He said hanging up the phone and turning off the lights. "Shh" he said as the twins pulled Aahknin behind a couch with their arms around her. She blushed lightly as they hushed her. The door cracked open.

"Haru-chan why is it so-"he was cut off by everyone yelling surprise. Honey jumped, then screamed and clung to Mori. Tamaki chuckled lightly as Aahknin blinked.

"He looks like he should be in grade school…" she groaned lightly.

"Aah-kun new rule don't talk out of turn." Hikaru crossed his arms as she sighed.

"Gomen." She looked away and at the three standing in the doorway.

"Haruhi, Honey and Mori, this is Aah-kun." Tamaki drug her over to them as she blinked.

"Konichiwa!" she smiled with a bow as Haruhi blinked. Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads at her giving her the 'Don't tell anyone' sign.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka, the natural rookie," Tamaki said and pointed at Mori. "Takashi Morinozuka. Also known as Mori, the wild type. "he said as Honey squealed.

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But call me Honey!" he jumped up and down "And Bun-Bun" he held up the bunny.

"He's a Loli-shōta." Hikaru said, Aahknin opened her mouth to talk but a cookie was shoved in it. She blinked as Kaoru shook his head.

'_How the hell did he know what I was going to say?' _she asked herself mentally and ate the cookie. Hours passed as she watched the club she now belonged to, technically by force, enjoy themselves.

"This might just be fun." she smiled to herself with a yawn.

Special thanks to:

darkxXxflames : For the first review and the hug along with motiviation -huggle-

And

Bustedwitch and Affinity26 for motivation!


	3. Drama?

The Twins Triangle

Chapter Three

Again, I DO NOT own OHSHC only the Ocs:

Aahknin

Natsu

Iharu

And

Takari.

Gomen Gomen!

I forgot to update so here you guys go I'll be updating every 5 reviews : D

Saturday morning, on of Aahknin's favorite day she usually hung out with her friends this day, she had to beg the twins today to let her see her friends. She walked up the large stairs opening the door to the twin's room, they were sleeping. She sighed lightly and turned on the lights blinking.

"There not even here…?" she pulled off the covers reveling pillows. She sighed "Like little kids" she rolled her eyes. "Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-Sama" she called looking through the room for the twins. Aahknin sat on the bed as the door shut and the light turned off. She squeaked as someone grabbed her dragging her into the closet. The light flicked on as Kaoru smiled at her.

"Don't scare me like that!" she huffed lightly as he laughed.

"Sorry Aah-chan." he smiled softly "Hikaru has something to do today, so its just us two."

"K-Kaoru-Sama, I-I-"

"Hmn?"

"Never mind" she smiled walking with him out of the closet turning the light on.

"What should we do today?" He took her hand as she blushed. "I know tell me about yourself." He smiled shyly at her.

"Well, my mother is very sick…" she started as they descended down the stairs. "My grandma hates me, my fathers dead and I work as a maid." She giggled at the last part as he laughed. They walked into the living room sitting down for hours talking about her, she's never known someone as kind as him, was she falling in love?

There small chit chat was interrupted by Hikaru who opened the front door roughly slamming shut obviously not in a good mood.

Kaoru immediately jumped to his brother "Hikaru…" he said softly as he looked at the younger version of himself. "how was your day?"

"Horrible, Haruhi was there, but not with Tamaki… Some other guy, looked like Mori but shorter." He sat down as Aahknin sat next to him.

"Im sorry" he whined as Aahknin sighed. _'Here we go girl drama, even here……'_


End file.
